The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present embodiments. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or relevant, to the presently described or claimed embodiments, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Large scale methods of manufacturing large diameter synthetic membrane vesicles, such as multivesicular liposomes, often require large amounts of solvents, time sensitive steps and concentration adjustment of the final product under sterile conditions. In addition, current methods of manufacturing large diameter synthetic membrane vesicles, such as multivesicular liposomes on a commercial scale, require significant commitments in manufacturing space, cost, and time. As such, developing stable multivesicular liposome formulations containing a therapeutic agent in a cost effective and timely manner remains an ongoing challenge.